A bots i  barrals
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Plou, i en Draco detesta els dies de pluja en companyia de la Lluna.


**A bots i barrals**

Em faria parar boig si continuava corrent pel passadís amb els braços oberts, arrossegada per una onada d'alegria que amenaçava la grisa tarda de tempesta que semblava capaç de fer trontollar el cel.

-Hola Draco!-Es va aturar davant meu acompanyada d'un estrany saltiró i un tendre somriure- No fa un dia preciós?

Vaig mirar per la finestra, les gotes de pluja colpejaven amb força contra el vidre i, de sobte, un llampec massa proper va il·luminar el desert passadís.

-Plou a bots i barrals!-Vaig assenyalar la finestra, recalcant amb impaciència l'obvietat, però ella només va fer que riure sense apartar la seva curiosa mirada de mi, em treia de polleguera- Es pot saber que mires?

-Els teus ulls-S'inclinava de puntetes, com si pretengués veure millor i jo vaig fer una ràpida passa enrere, lluitant per fugir de la seva atenció-, aquest cel és del mateix color que els teus ulls.

Va riure amb entusiasme, com si hagués fet un gran descobriment, o, potser, era la meva expressió d'infinita estranyesa el que li feia tanta gracia. Per si de cas, no vaig gosar de riure amb ella, me la vaig mirar una bona estona amb una cella aixecada i una ganyota de repel·lent indiferència. Estava fart de l'aura de felicitat que l'envoltava sempre, res no era dolent per ella, ni tant sols el diluvi universal a l'altra banda d'aquella finestra, allò semblava fer-la encara més feliç i somreia com una estúpida amb les galtes graciosament envermellides.

-I això que té?-Vaig encertar a preguntar passats uns minuts de indecisió, espantat abans d'hora per la seva possible resposta.

-Oh, no res- va fer un gest despreocupat de la mà, com si ella mateixa es volgués desdir de la seva profunda reflexió.-, sempre m'han agradat els teus ulls... potser per això m'agraden els dies de pluja- es va encongir d'espatlles amb tota naturalitat i va començar a fer ballar frenèticament la seva mirada entre la congelada finestra i la meva impertèrrita expressió. No gosava dir res per por a destorbar-la, em marejava seguint el ritme impossible dels seus ulls, d'un blau profund, mentre tractava d'esbrinar si de veritat havia entès bé el que ella havia dit. No era estrany que jo perdés sovint el fil de les seves caòtiques reflexions-, per cert, hauríem d'aprofitar aquest temps i sortir a fer un volt.

De cop vaig obrir molt els ulls, no havia idea impossible que no rondes pel seu innocent caparro y jo no m'hi vaig poder estar quan la vaig agafar per les espatlles, obligant-la a girar fins que va recolzar l'esquena contra el meu pit, tots dos de cara a la finestra.

-Tu veus el mateix que jo, oi que si?-Se'm va escapar una rialleta divertida y vaig ajupir el cap per que quedés a la seva altura.

Em va mirar amb molta serietat, com si només ella trobes la lògica de l'assumpte, però no va dir res, somreia amb un punt de picardia que jo no havia vist gaires cops.

-Si, es clar, I què?-Ella, que estava sonada, em mirava a mi com si no deixes de dir bestieses i reia fins que jo havia de riure també.

-Vols sortir a passejar?-Cap dels dos ens havíem mogut i ella, per força, va haver de notar l'esgarrifança que va recórrer la meva esquena, només d'imaginar el fred horrible que devia fer allà afora- Agafaràs una pulmonia!

-Valdrà la pena!

Una cortina de cabells daurats em va colpejar la cara quan ella va petar a córrer pel passadís, tant sobtadament com havia arribat, i jo, estabornit per el perfum a liles que, de cop, es va colar al meu nas, vaig trigar un parell de segons a reaccionar i empaitar-la amb l'esperança de poder parar-la a temps.

No em va importar atropellar algú mentre baixava les escales i m'afanyava pel vestíbul, guiat precàriament pel ressò de les seves passes i la cadència de la seva rialla.

De miracle no vaig caure quan una sabata tirada a terra em va fer ensopegar, vaig poder parar sota el marc de la porta, les gotes de pluja queien a terra amb un soroll estrident, formaven bassals immensos que reflectien els núvols grisos, aquells que tenien el color dels meus ulls, i atorgaven una imatge desoladora al paisatge.

Ella estava allà al mig, descalça i molla de cap a peus. Els cabells rossos se li havien enganxat al front, baixaven per la seva esquena com una cortina que feia olor de liles i brillava amb la poca llum que s'escapava entre els núvols.

Jo la mirava sota sostre, com hipnotitzat per aquella maleïda felicitat que la definia com el que era. Mai no l'havia vist tant maca, vençuda pel desig de la seva pròpia voluntat, adorable perquè els seus ulls brillaven amb emoció i la seva pell, perlada per milers de gotetes, quan girava, i es barrejava amb la imatge vaporosa del seu cabell, la feien semblar un àngel.

-Verge Santa, Lluna!-La vaig cridar, forçant-me a sortir del meu darrer pensament- Torna aquí ara mateix!

Es va aturar de cop, i em va mirar, potser em va dir alguna cosa, però la meva mirada estava absorta en una goteta que li regalimava per la galta i perfilava la comissura dels seus llavis fins i rosats, i alhora que negava amb el cap, el meu cor es va accelerar bojament.

-Vine a buscar-me- va ser una exigència molt desconsiderada, i vaig trigar ven bé cinc minuts en fer petar la llengua amb resignació i treure'm la caríssima jaqueta feta a mida per protegir-la de la pluja.

M'hi vaig penedir de seguida, les meves sabates van acabar dintre un bassal gegantí i l'aigua s'hi va colar fins a calar-me els mitjons, el meu cos es va sacsejar per un tremolor incontenible que feia entrexocar les dents.

Vaig córrer com vaig poder, tot i que la roba començava a pesar i l'aigua no em deixava veure del tot bé, un parell de cops vaig relliscar per no apartar els ulls de la noia, que va sortir corrent en la direcció contraria quan jo estava a mig camí.

La vaig maleir amb totes les meves forces, convençut que si em veien allà, corrent com un desesperat per atrapar-la, jo devia semblar tant boig com ella.

-Para d'una maleïda vegada!-La meva pròpia veu ressonava mig ofegada per l'aigua i l'esgotament i només alguna rialleta em responia dues passes pel davant.

Es va girar de cara a mi, parant de cop, i les meves pobres cames no van saber frenar a temps, tots dos vam acabar a terra, la meva millor camisa va acabar plena de fang, i em vaig aixecar tant ràpid com vaig poder, oferint-l'hi la meva mà a la noia, que em mirava amb curiosa expectació.

-Molt divertit, oi?- Estava nerviós, possiblement enfadat, i aquell sarcasme va acabar semblant un murmuri furiós.

-Si-La seva mà, tremolava dins la meva, la seva cara era una barreja entre un somriure de felicitat i una ganyota de fred mal continguda, que em va fer riure a mi per primer cop-, jo tenia raó.

La vaig abraçar en busca del pobre escalfor del seu cos, decidint-me a arrossegar-la de tornada a un lloc cobert.

-En que, geni?-No podia evitar certa inapropiada curiositat, em mirava, i jo també somreia, encantat per la seva mirada distreta.

-Es pels teus ulls que m`agrada la pluja-Aquell to d'anàlisi crític que feia servir no li restava intensitat a les seves paraules, i altre cop em mirava de puntetes, apropant la seva cara a la meva amb el cap tort com si m'estudies-, saps que ara et brillen d'una altre manera?

Que n'era de burra, Deu senyor! Clar que allò havia d'encomanar-se, si de veritat jo la mirava amb aquell somriure estúpid, sempre m'havia semblat una companyia massa molesta, encara que l'hagués perseguida sota la pluja infernal, tal com ella volia, encara m'ho semblava, i el fet d'acaronar la seva càlida galta alhora que apartava el cabell moll del seu front, res de tendre o espacial tenia.

-No es per la pluja, Lluna-M'afanyava a corregir, conscient jo mateix de la obvietat.

-Ja ho se, Draco-No esborraria mai aquella expressió riallera de la seva cara, encara que jo enretires el cap una mica cada cop que ella s'apropava-, No fa un dia preciós?

El feia? No n'estic segur, però va millorar de sobte quan els seus llavis van tocar els meus, quasi per casualitat, en un petó tendre i fugaç, carregat d'aquella felicitat que tant em treia de polleguera.

-Un dia preciós-No em quedava cap altre opció que cedir, quin remei, si la seva encantadora bogeria se m'havia encomanat del tot, i després d'haver corregut sota la pitjor de les tempestes, estava convençut de havia valgut la pena.

**Hola, aquest es el primer fic que escric en català i originalment era un relat per a l'escola, el vaig escriure tal qual i vaig canviar els noms abans d'entregar-lo, ara he recuperat l'original i el comparteixo amb vosaltres, ja que el certamen literari no es vaig guanyar, jaja**

**Espero que os agradi, aquesta parella es una de les meves preferides y pels que vulgueu, publicaré també una traducció al castellà.**

**Per favor, tingueu en compte que jo mai escric en primera persona (estava a les bases del certamen de l'escola) així que no sé como m'ha quedat en aquets respecte. **

**Gracies per llegir... i ens veiem als comentaris. **

**Aivlis Malfoy**


End file.
